


[L月]戒断反应

by lan1001tern



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, L月
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[L月]戒断反应

夜神月关掉了通讯器。

随着信号的切断，他觉得自己正逐渐从名为“L”的外皮中剥离出来，这感觉说不上好，也说不上不好，有一点……

微妙的新奇。

不是站在“L”的对面，而是站在“L”的背后。

屏幕上的“L”仍旧闪烁着，这一刻月却觉得它显得有些刺眼了。因此他伸手，干脆干净利落地摁掉了显示器的电源。

然而，当显示器的光源彻底转变为空虚的黑暗后，月却陷入了短暂的无所适从。

就好像随着L字母的消失，连最后一点存在过的证据也变得虚假起来——但是，现在的L，的确就只是月而已。

月瞄了一眼自己藏着制胜关键的手表，时针看上去一动不动，分针缓缓移动着，秒针一格一格地跳动着，它们按照从诞生伊始便设定好的规则运转着，节制而合理，正应如自己。

弥海砂今天有为杂志拍摄封面的工作，不到深夜是无法回来的。父亲自从……死后便愈发忙于加班，妆裕现在忙于升学，而母亲除了要照顾妆裕外，也依旧如从前一般，轻易不会打扰自己与父亲的工作。

那么,规划中的五分钟吧。

当秒针再一次落在最上端的时候，月放空思绪，闭上了眼睛。

——初次见面，我是L——

恶劣，糟糕，互相算计，互相试探，没必要将时间浪费在这里。

——我们，是朋友吧？——

属于双方的谎言而已。月极快地抽离思路，甚至有些急迫，如果只有5分钟的话，那么它们不应该被耗费在这些令人不快的无趣的谎言里。

对，无趣的谎言，夜神月无意识的想着，剥离掉这些仿佛是连携物的东西，自己和L之间到底还……不，并不无趣，他修正着自己的思路，谎言是无趣的，没错，它们只是一种工具，但是与L所连接的那些部分，却并非如此。

L是……

有趣的，的确，无法反驳，以及与他有关的一切。

月甚至觉得自己的嘴角因此而稍稍牵动了些，在自己已然胜利的现在，这一切都是如此可口以及美妙，而除此之外的其他情绪则被彻底扫除，神不需要那些，夜神月很肯定，而他向来如此自信。

而当如此着重想着这些念头的时候，身体的一部分角落里，仍然在夜神月所掌控范围内的，但是的确开始蠢蠢欲动的那一部分，迫使他，或者说是诱惑着他，牵引着他，随着眼睑闭合隔绝了光线的同时，那个时候，被束缚着，落于昏暗无光之处时的记忆如阴影一般蔓延而上——

紧接着淹没了他。

彼时从外方传来的经过机械加工过的，那个令人厌恶的声音，它们是如此地让人烦躁以及抓狂，却又是绝对的黑暗以及寂静里唯一会响起的声音，不断地重复回旋着，如同禁果般散发着香甜而诱惑的气息，它们令人渴望，诱使着月去屈服，而抵御着它，则让月产生了落入绝境的极限之中，却紧紧抓着什么的，那种濒临边缘的感觉，而那则几乎让他开始享受了，带着几乎要令人成瘾的错觉。

也或许并非错觉。

失去记忆后的回忆此时回想起来，都朦朦胧胧地罩着一层滤镜，仿佛在那之间的一切，都隔着某种不一样的思绪，变成了完全扭曲变形的其他东西。

那或许开始于重见光明的那一刻。

已然适应黑暗的双眼被刺痛地几乎难以视物，双手遮挡的缝隙里，黑发黑眼不修边幅的那个恶魔，被这突如其来的解脱以及光明笼上了洁白的羽翼。

夜神月将会成为新世界的神，但是失去记忆的那一个却从未期求过这些。凡人终是脆弱的，而那个捏造的，虽然拥有着高智商却依旧仅是学生的失忆者，缺乏成神的觉悟的那个脆弱的心灵——夜神月是如此嘲讽着失忆着的自己，也如此看待着那之后的一切。

饱受摧残的脆弱的心灵，濒临被父亲的枪口相对的背叛的绝境的凡人夜神月，在那一刻听见了信任以及豁免的救赎之声，而那之后发生的一切无论如何回忆，都仅会让人发笑。

但是，即使是那些仅会发笑的事情，在重拾记忆之后，记忆之外的一些部分却因此而剥离，在那一刻真正发生的时候，自己的感觉……

回想不起来了，虽然也无需回忆，夜神月如此想着，自己的思绪却背离了他，更深地向着那些被锁在一起，同居，争执，合作的记忆飘去，他清楚地记得每一件事，他的记忆向来很好，可是发生那一切时的那些感觉，却随着记忆的归位而无法确知。

我得剥离它们。

夜神月这样想着，但是彼时的L的样子却绊住了他，那些是多余的没用的东西，月很清楚，但是有时候思绪在过于放松的时候，便不那么听话了——

但是放松时间结束的话，就可以了。

月睁开眼睛，看着秒表的指针跳过最后1/4个表盘，重新落在了表面的最上方，这几乎让他为时间的浪费恼怒了起来，而紧接着这个忽而闪过的念头真正地让他恼怒，然而立刻他便又觉得这个想法实在太过可笑。

一点点地减少时间，从5分钟逐渐减少，这是向来作息规律的月所计划的耗费精力最低且最有效的方式，现在减少为了4又3/4分钟，这很有效。

***

L删除了全部的资料，他删除了自己的，却无法删除属于那些合作者们的。而成为了L之后，以各种名义查看那些资料，并非难事。

纵使各国的档案中记载的案件里不会写下L的所作所为，但是发生过的事情总会留下蛛丝马迹，因此经过细细甄别，月翻找出了一些L曾经参与过的案件——它们当然不会是全部，但是却是月可以根据档案记录准确推断出L曾经参与过的那些部分。

要彻底摸消掉L已然发生更换的事实，那么最好的方式便是确保行事风格彻底不变——月认为自己已经很了解L了，毕竟曾经那样贴近地观察过，但是更多更全面的了解总是更好的，而查出了华米兹之家的事实也佐证了调查L曾经经手过的案子的必要性。

有时候月几乎以为L活在了那些卷宗之下，藏在了那些未曾记载，或是被//干脆抹去的部分里。但是更多的时候，他会嘲笑自己的这个可笑的想法，更多的去调查L只是为了更多的了解他，去彻底掩盖L更换的事实，去为神铺平道路。

因此，当几乎一整年过去的时候，夜神月已经不需要5分钟时间的放松了——那太过漫长，而他已经将之缩减成了4分钟，正如一开始计划的那样，原本那些不太适应的茫然，像是未曾出现过的幻影一般，逐渐淡化消失。

第三年的时候，月只需要3分钟的时间，他适应良好，偶尔甚至会故意跳过这些放松时间，它们或许已经是不必要的，它们的存在只是为了逐渐减少然后消失，但是从它们诞生伊始，新的习惯被逐渐养成，规则的作息记住了它们，跳过只会加重不必要的脑力消耗，因此月很快便放弃了故意跳过的计划。

而当第四年的时候，一切太过顺利，仅仅1分钟划过的念头便已经足够，那些过于多余的东西终于要被彻底剔除了，像是初升之阳明亮的曙光，但那之下莫名的阴影，却仿佛在留恋着什么似的拉扯着月的思绪。

因此，第五年的时候，月开始想起了那个时候，失去记忆时期某一日黄昏时的事情。

一开始依旧是争吵，因为Kira，因为弥海砂，伴随着被锁在一起后一直不断重复的那些无聊的话题，然后意外便发生了，自己被L所扑倒，被压制着，他们视线相对，近到能够听到，以及感觉到彼此的呼吸。

然后是一个吻，无意的起身擦过而已，以及另一个，彼此互相回应的。

月没办法停止想起这些的思绪，当它们开始被唤醒的时候，如同无声陈旧的昏黄电影默片，不受控制的自然播放，然后回放。仅仅1分钟的时间没法承担这些回忆，规则的计划被打破了，每日所花费的放松时间跳转回了2分钟，但是，除此之外的，月开始偶尔想起更多的L的样子。

有时候是一个剪影，他弯腰站在窗边，或是蹲坐在椅子上，有粘稠的咖啡，溢出的方糖以及草莓及各种甜点相伴着，更多的时候，是某句来自别人的话，过于平淡的语气便忽而有了既视感，仿佛曾经被谁所说出过一般。

夜神月和L从没有长期生活在一起，纵使被曾经紧密相连过，那时日也太过短暂，这一切事实让这些无法摆脱的回忆变得越发可笑，或许只是过多花费于之上的精力的镜像投射——

殚精竭虑地对付他，反复查阅可能与他相关的卷宗，揣摩他曾经可能的思路，只是这些的映射而已。

当N与M出现之后，月开始更多地想起了L——完全计划之外的。这让他产生了一些微妙的感觉，不过那些太过抽象的情绪本就无法准确抓住。

但是那些拙劣的模仿者，追随者，或者管他什么的家伙触碰了不该触碰的领域，月要让他们如同所模仿，所追随的L一样的方式死去。

下定决心的那一刻，月想起了L最终死于自己的怀中。L与那些罪犯，那些冒犯神之人，以及那些不那么的重要的奠下成神之阶梯的石块的死法完全一致，是月所一手操纵的大众模板，毫无任何特别之处的心脏麻痹。他的记忆很好，他从未忘记这些，只是……不去回想这些。

但是纵使N与M都太过拙劣——月始终如此认为着，与他们的对决，与这两个与L相关的人类的对决……关于L死亡的记忆，更多的不受控制地反复出现了。

***

当最后的40秒开始的时候，手腕抽搐般的疼痛几乎攫取了月全部的精力。

他整个扑倒在了地上，尘土因此被溅起，月觉得自己几乎闻到了尘土的味道，他应该闻到了，但是耳朵中失血的轰鸣声，逐渐模糊的双眼，疼痛，抽搐，绝望，以及更多的其他的东西，让无用的感知器官彻底罢工。

月无心去辨别尘土的味道，他想起了L，而当这一切开始的时候，更多的L顺着那被扯开的思绪的缝隙，一点点地挤压进来，就如同他本人知道，这是最后的时间了一般。

手表不再转动，时间却依旧流逝着。

——初次见面，我是L——

恶劣，糟糕，互相算计，互相试探，没必要将时间浪费在这里。

——我们，是朋友吧？——

属于双方的谎言而已。月极快地抽离思路，甚至有些急迫，最后的时间不应该被耗费在这些令人不快的无趣的谎言里。

然后月陷入了一片空白之中。他忽而想回想起L的样子，有什么快速地从脑海中闪过，快地无法抓住无法辨别，L的脸，身形，味道，温度，月的记忆很好，他从不会忘记什么重要的事情，他记得这些，却在漫长的时间里，逐渐失去了将它们拼接在一起的能力。

血液更多地流逝，如同时间一般，月伸出手，对着那无数抽象概念拼接而出的L，张开嘴，双唇蠕动着，却几乎无法发出更多的声音：‘我打败了你，L，我们之间，我一直是赢的那一个——’

但是那只是幻想中的L，月很清楚，一个现实中早已不存在的意志的倒影而已。他佝偻着背，伸手搭住了月的手。

“和我走吧，月君。”

最后的时刻，月听见了一句真正的L，绝不会说出的话。


End file.
